


The Mighty Fall In Love

by LilyPajon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Based in Season 9, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPajon/pseuds/LilyPajon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel bring April to meet Dean. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored in my study class and wrote this. We haven't even seen April in Season 9 yet so forgive me if her characterization isn't the same as in the show. This (i suppose) is how I hope they write her.

"So it's her?" Dean asked.   
He had just met April and couldn't help the swell of jealousy he felt when he saw the fallen angel with the red headed girl. "I suppose." Castiel said, sitting down in a chair next to Dean in the bunker. "You love her, Cas?" Dean asked, refusing to look over at Castiel who gave him a curious look. "I believe so." The angel replied quietly, sounding unsure. He liked April, she was sweet yet an amazing huntress but no one could replace the feelings he felt around Dean. Cas pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "No, Cas. Do you love her?" Dean gritted out between clenched teeth. "Dean, I do not understand the question." Castiel said as he watched the hunter intently. "Cas, man, have the last 5 years meant nothing to you?" Dean asked angrily, standing up from his chair to face Cas, grabbing the beer he had been drinking in the pocess. "Dean, what are you-" "Save it, Cas. I don't need it." Dean mumbled before stroming out of the room.

"Castiel?" April asked quietly as she walked into the room. April was a thin read haired woman with blue eyes and wore rather plain clothing, blue skinny jeans and a black top. She was a hunter, that's how they met, she had saved him from a demon attack. She walked slowly over to the ex angel, her arms crossed loosly. She looked over at the door which Castiel was still staring at in confusion then back to Cas. "He loves you." She said softly, it was obvious and she knew from the moment they walked into the bunker and Dean practically attacked Castiel in a bone crushing hug that he was never hers to begin with. "And you love him too." she added looking down at the ground. "I respect it, Cas. I do. You told me about him. How you saved him from hell, how you rebelled for him, how you would do anything for him." April was now crouched infront of Castiel's seat, looking up at him, right into his eyes. "Tell him." She stated. "Tell him instead of making some poor girl think she has a chance." She said softly. "April, I'm sorry." Cas said, throwing her a sympathatic look. "You were never mine to begin with. You were always his." She said, stroking Castiel's cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the angel's cheek before walking out of the room.

After what seemed like hours Castiel got up from his chair and walked to Dean's room. "Cas, save it. I told you I don't want to hear it. _Obviously_ you're human now and it _obviously_ doesn't matter you're being hunted by freakin' angels and putting that girl in danger. _Obviously_ getting your dick sucked is _way_ more important. I appologise for being so foolish." Dean said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Dea-." "No, Cas. I told you to save it." "But Dea-" "Go away, Castiel!" "De-" "Go a-" Before Dean could finish his sentence Castiel's lips were pressed against his. Dean's eyes widened in shock and he pushed Castiel away. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't let Castiel cheat on April. "Cas this isn't fair on April." Dean stated, though he'd very much like to kiss Castiel again. "She gave me her blessing. She knows I love you." Castiel said quietly, biting his lips nervously. Dean hestitated before grabbing Castiel by front of his shirt and bringing him into a deep passionate kiss. 

 


End file.
